


It's Called Cotton Candy

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, traveling fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Purpled's friends wait for him to finish his shift before whisking him away for some fun.
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Kudos: 51





	It's Called Cotton Candy

There was a traveling fair set up in the local park. It had a swing ride spinning high above the fairground; a Ferris wheel giving people a birds eye view; tea cups and a merry-go-round; a round up ride whirling people around; continuous screaming from the swinging pirate ship; and bumper cars off in the corner.

* * *

Purpled finished clearing up his station at the Moo-Pop Café. He grabbed an extra Diamond Shovel and made his way over to the corner booth where his friends were.

“Shift done. Let’s go.”

“Finally.” Lani slid out of the booth. “Five more minutes and we would have kidnapped you.”

“I have responsibilities you know.”

“That’s why we spent the morning here instead of the park. Let’s go.”

The six of them hopped onto their bikes and headed for the fair.

After spending the afternoon waiting in line and going to the rides again and again. The six of them got another spool of cotton candy.

“Candy floss,” Tommy corrected.

Ranboo put his foot down. “Cotton candy.”

“Candy floss,” Tubbo agreed.

“Cotton candy.”  
“It’s cotton candy.”

“Well I say it’s candy floss, so why don’t we settle this with a round of bumper cars?”


End file.
